AndrewITstyle
'''Andrew (AndrewITstyle) '''geboren am 1 Juli 1986 in Statt Stettin, Polen. Person Andrew zog mit seinen Familie 2 Monate nach seiner Geburt nach (West-)Berlin. Am Anfang wusste er nicht, wem er werden möchte in der Zukunft und beschloss er in die Richtung IT zu gehen, wo er Vorerfahrung hatte. Er Studierte Informationstechnologie in Technischen Universität Berlin, sowie Organisation und Management - Allgemeine Berufsvorbereitung in Freien Universitat Berlin (North American Studies) Seit Anfang Jahr 2015, beschloss Andrew sich mehr mit dem anderen Leuten zu Treffen, dazu ist ihm eine Idee gekommen, ein Youtuber zu werden. „Das ist kein problem für mich“ - der Spruch von andrewITstyle. Kanal Seinen Kanal erstellte er am 05. Februar 2015, wo er erste 2 Monate als Youtuber IT Videos gemacht hat, dann kämmten Lifestyle und Reisen ins Standard des Kanals. AndrewITStyle - Die Name Entwurf Andrew aus seinen Namen, sowie IT und Style, was ihm als Thema seines Kanals gelten. Andrew versucht mit seinen Kanal anderen Menschen zeigen, dass auch IT Leute normale, sowie coole Personen sein können und erweitete immer mehr sein Youtube Kanal in mehreren Bereichen aus. Das Thema IT würde von Andrew aus Kanal abgeschafft, wo das letzte Video zur IT am 2 Februar 2016 hochgeladen würde. Die Hauptsprachen auf seinem Kanal sind englisch (offizielle Sprache), deutsch Zeitfenster * Von Juli 2016 bis Dezember 2016 AndrewITstyle erstellte Videos mit Youtuber DarkBlood, seit die sich am YouMesse 2016 in Berlin am 8 Juli 2016 getroffen haben und Andrew sich mit Yuki (Die Besitzerin des Kanals DarkBlood) befreundet haben. Das war ein guter start nicht nur fur gute Freundschaft, sondern auch fur spannende Video Serien wie Herrausforderungen und Events. Wahrend der Freundschaft sind die zur 2 Events gegangen: VideoDays 2016 in Koln sowie VideoDays 2016 in Berlin/Brandenburg. Um grosserem erfolg in zu haben, haben sich Andrew und Yuki entschieden zusammen zu arbeiten um was zu schaffen, nun Andrew hat die grosste interesse daran gezeigt, Yuki sehr wenig. Die Finanzielle lage von beiden war sehr schlecht, deswegen waren die auf dem Weg nach London, um Arbeit zu finden, sowie weiter am youtube zu machen. Das hat aber das schlimmere gebracht als erwartet, am 14 Dezember 2016 hat Yuki dem Andrew spat nacht in London Docklands in stich gelassen und ist mit Bus zuruck nach Deutschland gekommen. Bevor das passierte, hat sie grossen drama gemacht, dass jeder es horen konnte. Offizieller grund war: "I am too far away from home. There is too many people in London for me. That is your faul" (Hier sind zur viele Menschen in London, das ist nur deine Schuld' Die Freundschaft zwischen dienen waren gut, aber trotzdem wahrend der zusammenarbeit, wenn Andrew Videos machen wollte hat sich Yuki immer gedrangt gefuhlt "You are pushing me. Don't ask. I will do this myself" (Du drangst mich. Frage mich nicht, will das selber machen. Andrew nach dieser Sache in London machte ein Video mit dem Inhalt, selbstmord zu beginnen. Dank der Reaktion der Freunden hat Andrew es nicht getan und versucht weiter sein Leben, wie er immer war. Freundschaft, sowie zusammenarbeit mit Yuki wurde beendet. Trotz weiter sucht Andrew nach einer Zusammenarbeit. Themen * Reisen * Reviews * Vlogs * FFD Fast food diet * Events * Über 'Das Welt' * In der Stadt * Vlogmas * Herrausforderungen * Peinliches Netzwerk andrewITstyle ist Partner des Maker Studio Netzwerks. Weblinks en:AndrewITstyle Kategorie:Lifestyle Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Maker Studios Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Berlin Kategorie:Technik Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Unboxing